This invention relates to pipetting and more particularly comprises a new multi-channel pipetter. The pipetter is particularly designed to fill the wells of a multi-well plate used for a variety of tests and experiments in the laboratory.
Presently, only large and cumbersome apparatus are available for performing the pipetting necessary when using multi-well plates. The apparatus is typically bulky and difficult to use. The problems associated with the apparatus stem in large part from the fact that the designs have not been human engineered. These devices require that an operator simultaneously hold, aim and operate them, and the prior art devices are difficult to manage with accuracy and precision while measuring and pipetting milliliters of fluid. As a result, the tests and experiments pipetted with standard apparatus are sometimes adversely affected. Furthermore, the pipetters presently available are expensive due to the use of precision machined elements.